ultradragonballfandomcom-20200214-history
Blu
Blu is a Human and a Supporting Character in Dragon Ball GY. About Blu is Jordans' (TOAA) best friend and roommate. He travels everywhere with him. He is friends with Redick and Gotex and sometimes visits (With Jordan) to train or play cards with Redick and Jordan. He is an excellent Martial Artist and the best in his class.He also knows how to focus Ki (Most likely because of Jordan). His favorite color is Blue. Attitude Blu is often thought of as crazy and nuts, due to not being able to talk well because of a Mental Condition from his past that he don't like to explain, but he can think strategy and fight better than most. He likes to always laugh and tell jokes. His favorite foods are chocolate bunnys and Grape Soda. Appearance Blu is very skinny despite being a regular human and superstrong, though he has a 6 pack of abs. He always wears his signature blue Hat and purple vest. He looks much like a Islander due to his Hawaii like clothing, like his flip-flops. His right eye is grayish and faded with a black mark under it because of a past accident with some thieves who knew of his identity and that his right eye was the best one, so they sliced it, taking away 1/4th of his overall power. Techniques *Ki Blast: Most Basic form of Energy Wave. *Teleton Smash: His Signature Move, he prepares to punch the opponent head on but at the last moment teleports away and appears again and smashes the opponent face with his foot. *Raging Ki Barrage: Rapid Ki Blasts shot at once. *Destructo Disk: A Move taught to him by Redick or Gotex. Secret Past Blu has a Secret Past that he Never tells anyone, but he did tell Jordan and Redick, cause he cant trust Gotex or anyone else. When Blu was 20, he became part of the Shadow-Keepers, a Secret Organization that the King Furry of the Dragonball World trusts to keep all Secret files and money in a Underground Sancturary somewhere. This is a Large Organization, as Blu was one of the top commanders. Many thieves tried to get to Secret Members and find them out to learn where it is to go there and rob the organization. This is how Blu got his Right eye messed up, through a fight with some. The Organization was destroyed when the Earth Blew up in the Baby Saga of DBGT, but when everything was wished back, it was too, but in a Weak Condition. Blu fled the Place with his Last Paycheck, $500,000 Zeni and went and sailed to the other side of the world, started wearing a hat, and changed his name to Huhan for 13 Years until it was clear and he changed back to Blu. He soon found Jordan, and moved in with him, where they became friends, and he soon met Redick and Gotex, of whom he learned Advanced Martial Arts from. Category:Awesome pages Category:Dragon Ball GY Category:Page added by Kuzey457 Category:Human